Misery and Bliss
by Mr.GrayHoody
Summary: The pain of being too late. The realization that you lost something that you never even had. Natsu's world is changing before his, and Fairy Tail's, eyes.


**My very first Fairy Tail fic! I have a large bag of ideas for a number of FT fics, and after some rummaging, I decided to bring this one to light. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, and Juvia were slowly walking in despair. With only a few days before the Grand Magic Games, their planned three months of training had just gone down the drain in almost an instant. Walking away from the beach, each of them inwardly cursed the Celestial Spirits for not waiting to host that party. However, three of them seemed infinitely more crestfallen than the rest; Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

Natsu, remembering how he had needed to use his Lighting Flame Dragon magic to defeat Max, was rather depressed. He knew he was behind by seven years, but needing to use that level of magic on Max was disheartening to say the least. It was Max, after all!

Also, he had been secretly looking forward to being able to see a certain crimson haired mage in her swimsuit every day. Glancing at the mage in question, he looked from her head, to her slender shoulders, all the way down to her amazingly shaped legs. Sighing, he returned his attention to the path ahead. 'That would have been a great three months...' he thought, sighing once again in his mind.

Just as the group entered the forest, a trio of hooded figures came into view. In an instant, Natsu's mood worsened; though no one caught on to this.

As the cloaked individuals walked up to them, the group became more cautious, excluding the older of the two Dragon Slayers among them. He would never be able to forget these scents; especially one in particular.

"Who are you?" questioned Erza in a stern tone, moving to a more battle ready stance. Coming to a stop a small distance away, the suspicious looking people removed their hoods, causing everyone in the Fairy Tail group, bar Team Shadow Gear and Natsu, to gasp in shock. Team Shadow Gear being unaware of the three's identities.

"Jellal..."

The azure haired mage offered a warm smile, with a hint of sadness. "Erza," he spoke, "It's good to see you're safe. You haven't changed at all since we last spoke. The same goes for all of you," he said, glancing to everyone else he recognized.

Natsu noticed how tense Erza looked in that moment; she was almost trembling. Taking a few steps, he was now standing slightly in front of her. From his new position, he turned to see the wide eyed expression on her face. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them again, moving his gaze back to the blue haired man in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a curious tone. Though, for those who knew him well, it was clear that something was off about their Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu didn't hate Jellal anymore; Erza had forgiven him, after all. If Erza didn't hate him, then there was no reason for Natsu to. However, that didn't mean he wanted to be buddy-buddy with the guy; mostly because _she_ still had feelings for him. From the first time he saw the two together back in the Tower of Heaven, the pink haired mage knew it. Still, even if he knew how she felt about Jellal, seeing her look at the guy like that irked him to no end.

Before Jellal could answer, Erza spoke with a soft voice, "So, it's true that you broke out of prison."

Hearing this, Ultear stepped forward a bit, "Meredy and I broke him out."

"I didn't really do anything. You did all the hard work, Ultear," the pink haired girl said in a cheerful tone.

"Meredy..." Juvia murmured, her eyes a bit wider than normal.

Turning to the water mage, Meredy beamed, "Juvia! It's been awhile. I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Like I said, what do the three of you want?" Natsu asked again, this time in a slightly more stern tone. His interruption of Juvia and Meredy's reunion caught the attention of everyone in Fairy Tail, especially Erza.

'Didn't Natsu forgive Jellal?' she asked herself as she glanced at the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu, hold on. I don't think any of them are here to start a fight. Right?" he asked, looking to Ultear.

Nodding, the time mage and her companions went on to explain their relationships with each other along with the forming of the neutral guild, Crime Sorciere. After allowing the Fairy Tail group to ask a few questions, the neutral guild members went on to explain themselves.

"Ever since the first Grand Magic Games, we've felt a foul magic in the city. We were hoping you're group would help us by keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, as we can't get too close to the Games. For obvious reasons," Ultear explained, a small frown on her lips at the last part.

As the Fairy Tail mages were thinking, Ultear could tell that Natsu wasn't really paying her any mind. 'Maybe this will get his attention,' she thought.

"We also have a little gift for you. Think of it as a 'welcome back' present," she smiled.

"Oh? What is it!?" Lucy asked in obvious excitement.

The time mage explained to them what Second Origin was, and how she could help them acquire it. Almost everyone seemed to be excited by the prospect of a power boost, especially considering they just wasted their precious training time. That's why everyone was shocked by the next words they heard.

"What's the catch?" Natsu asked, again grabbing the attention of his guild-mates. 'Since when did Natsu question an opportunity to get stronger?' they all thought.

A bit surprised by the Dragon Slayer's apparent lack of interest, Jellal collected himself before responding, "No catch. Like Ultear said, think of it as a present. If you want a reason though, it's so you can be more prepared if something happens with the dark presence we've been feeling," Jellal said while looking at Erza.

'Is he ignoring Natsu?' Erza asked herself, glancing between the two.

"Don't you think other people would have noticed this presence during the past Grand Magic Games?" Natsu questioned.

'Since when does Natsu ask so many relevant questions?' the rest of Fairy Tail thought, once again being confused by Natsu's behavior.

Jellal closed his eyes. "I doubt they are able to recognize it...It reminds me of Zeref," is all he said.

Natsu's aura darkened at the mention of that name. "We'll do it."

"I think we should as well," Erza agreed, glancing at her pink haired friend. It was clear to her that Natsu was in a bad mood today, and it certainly didn't help that the dark wizards name was mentioned. Chalking his mood up to the fact that he was unable to do the expected amount of training, she figured it would calm him down if he were to become a bit stronger.

As Ultear cast her Evolved Time Arc, she took a minute to explain how it was going to work. After which, Natsu volunteered to be the first one to go through the process of attaining his Second Origin. As everyone watched in anticipation, Ultear began the process. Soon enough, glowing red lines began spreading across his body. The screams they heard were almost deafening as they witnessed his body writhing on the ground in agony.

"Stop!" Erza yelled, gaining the bewildered looks of the rest of the group.

Ultear sighed at the red head, "He knew it would be painful before we started. Either watch in silence, or go somewhere else until it's finished," she demanded.

Gritting her teeth, Erza turned away from the group, walking towards the beach. Making her way to the warm sands, she sat down, bringing her knees to her chest. 'Natsu, hang in there..." she whispered in her mind while she stared off into the horizon, trying to clear her mind.

"Everything okay?"

Turning to the voice, Erza saw Jellal was standing just a few feet behind her. Smiling at him for a moment, she returned her attention to the vast sea in front of her.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Really?" he pushed, taking a seat beside her. "That outburst seemed a tad out of character for you."

Gritting her teeth yet again, she tried her best to hold back the slight blush that was making it's way to her cheeks. "I just don't like seeing my friends in pain," she mumbled, resting her chin on one of her knees.

After Erza had left, Ultear started the process on the other Fairy Tail mages. One by one, each of them began writhing in pain alongside the pinkette. After a few more minutes, Ultear was shocked to see Natsu's struggling start to lessen. 'There's no way...' she thought.

Natsu, still cringing a bit, began to push himself up off the ground. After a few moments, he was able to stand up, taking in a deep breath, and showing the time mage a wide, bright smile. "That was terrible!" he chuckled.

"How?" Ultear questioned, still in disbelief.

Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

"Unlocking Second Origin should take much longer than that. It only took you ten minutes..."

The Dragon Slayer smirked at this. "I bet it'll take the Ice-bastard at least double that!" Just then, he got a whiff of his favorite smell mixed into the light breeze coming from the ocean.

Before Ultear could say anything else, Natsu had adopted a slightly more serious expression, taking off towards the beach. "Amazing," she whispered, watching him run off.

As Natsu made his way towards her smell, he cleared a few bushes, bringing her into view. When his eyes landed on her, Natsu's whole body became still. Right in front of his eyes, the woman he loved was kissing another man. The Fire Dragon Slayers world froze in front of his eyes for that brief moment.

Before he even realized it, he had turned around and started sprinting in the opposite direction. 'I was too late...' he said internally, the pain almost unbearable. If he was honest, it hurt more than gaining his Second Origin. It wasn't a feeling of betrayal; after all, how could she betray him if they weren't even together. No, this was a feeling of loss. The loss of something he deeply yearned for. The loss of something he needed, but now would never have.

He ran and ran, not even knowing where he was anymore. He couldn't even smell his friends at this point, but he didn't care. He just wanted to run; to get as far away from her as he could. After a few more minutes, he felt it getting harder to breathe along with his strength failing him much faster than it should have. Natsu collapsed to the ground, rolling over to look at the light blue sky above him; his consciousness beginning to waver.

However, the relief of unconsciousness was short lived.

Based on how little the suns position had changed, Natsu guessed he had only been out for half an hour at most. Finding himself splayed out on the ground somewhere in the middle of the forest, his breathing was labored, his eyes red and dilated. 'What is this?' he wondered, not understanding why he was feeling so terrible. He knew he loved Erza, but this reaction was just too much; at least, that's what he thought.

The pain he was still feeling was indescribable; it was like his chest was being torn out by a clawed beast. The heat he felt over every inch of his body was excruciating; even though he hasn't felt 'heat' ever since Igneel taught him Fire Dragon Slayer magic. His eyes stung, his head was pounding, his whole body was sweating, and his stomach felt like he had been hit with ten of Erza's knock out punches in a row.

"E...Erza..." he mumbled, his voice strained.

...

...

...

Back at the camp, everyone was still struggling with the pain of their own release of Second Origin. Erza and Jellal had made their way back, both looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, Erza, we should start with your Second Origin or we'll be here all day," Ultear said once she noticed the two arrive.

"Sure," is all the red head mumbled as she walked up to the time mage awkwardly.

Ultear thought her behavior was odd, but decided against commenting on it. Once Erza was in position, the time mage began the process; she was shocked, though, when nothing happened. "Something wrong?" Erza inquired.

Ultear shook her head and tried again, but the same thing happened. Or rather, nothing happened.

"Huh, that's odd," she muttered. "It looks like it wont work on you."

Jellal adopted a thoughtful expression. "Maybe she already has her Second Origin unlocked?" he suggested.

The time mage thought for a moment before replying, "I suppose it's possible. Erza?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know about it until you told us earlier," she replied. Before thinking on it more, she looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Natsu?" questioned the re-quip mage.

Ultear looked around for a moment. "I'm not sure. He released his Second Origin much earlier than I anticipated. After that, he looked serious and ran off somewhere and I haven't seen him since.

Erza felt herself getting upset at the Dragon Slayer, but reigned in her displeasure for now. 'Idiot...' she thought, gaining a small smile. 'He's probably just looking for food.'

Hours had passed and now everyone had successfully unlocked their Second Origin. But, to Erza's annoyance, Natsu still hadn't returned.

"Okay, you all surpassed my expectations," Ultear commented in slight amazement before adopting a mischievous smirk "Although Natsu finished in only ten minutes."

"WHAT!?" Gray shouted, "You cheated, didn't you flame-face?" he questioned, scanning the group for his rival, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where is the bastard?"

Erza began to glare at him, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"He ran off somewhere when he finished. I hope he's alright," Ultear said with a fake worried tone. "Maybe when he gets back I'll comfort him if he needs it," she said in a very suggestive tone.

"Gray!" Erza shouted, obviously irritated.

"Yes!" he replied, instantly standing at attention.

"Go south with Juvia and look for him," she demanded.

"Gray-samaaa!" the water mage squealed, intertwining her arm with Gray's. "Shall we begin?" she questioned, a completely satisfied expression adorning her beautiful face.

The Ice-Make mage just grunted and began walking south, trying to gently push Juvia away from him.

"Lucy and Wendy, look west. Levy, take your team east," she said, receiving no complaints from any of them. "Happy, come with me."

"Aye, sir!" the blue exceed chirped. He, along with everyone else, had no idea where his partner went. After all, before they even started on Second Origin, he had gone off to find some fish.

Erza and Happy began trekking north in search of her missing guild-mate. There were a number of reasons she was now in a bad mood, but she reigned in her displeasure in order to find him; At least for now. She would be sure to lecture him about wandering off at a later time, to relieve some of her frustration.

Before she could leave, though, Jellal walked up to her. "We'll be leaving now. We can't stay in one place for too long," he said gently.

Erza looked at him and smiled, "I understand, Jellal. Please, take care of yourself," she said with an equally gentle tone.

"You as well," the azure haired man said, turning around and waving goodbye to her.

Erza sighed, and shifted her attention back to the task at hand; find Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer.

After about an hour, she made her way back to where she had separated from everyone. Considering she had no luck locating her rowdy pink haired friend, she was hoping one of the others would have some good news for her.

"How'd it go?" Gray asked once she came into view.

Erza shook her head and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "No sign of him. I hope the others had better luck."

"Same with me. Tch," Gray frowned, "That moronic flame-head is wasting our time."

After mumbling that, Gray turned to notice Erza glaring at him with a rather dark aura around her. "What did I do?" he questioned in fear.

The red head just ignored him, opting to give her attention to something else, causing Gray to let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in. Team Shadow Gear was walking towards the two with a defeated look in their eyes.

"No luck?" inquired Erza.

Levy shook her head. "No, we couldn't even find a trace of him."

Just as the red headed mage was about to respond, everyone turned to the sound of quick footsteps coming their way.

Lucy, along with Wendy and Carla, were running towards the group, followed by Taurus. In the Celestial Spirits arms was the writhing form of their Fire Dragon Slayer; his eyes opened wide and the agony clear on his face.

"Natsu!" everyone shouted, rushing over to him.

"What happened?" Erza asked quietly while Taurus gently placed Natsu on the ground. Kneeling down beside him, she became more concerned as the seconds ticked by. It was obvious that he was in serious pain; even more than when he was unlocking his Second Origin.

"We don't know..." Lucy said in a quiet tone.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Erza yelled in a strained tone, looking to the group. Everyone was shocked to see her expression, especially the tears threatening to spill from both of her eyes. After a moment of silence, she noticed the equally worried expressions shared amongst her guild-mates faces. She looked down, ashamed at her outburst. "I apologize. That was out of line."

Lucy shook her head. "It's fine. But we really don't know what happened."

"My nose isn't as good as Natsu-san's, but while we were walking, I picked up his scent. After awhile, we came to a clearing and saw him on the ground. He was like this when we found him," Wendy said with a half timid, half worried tone.

"Did it look like anyone else had been there?" Gray asked, seeing that Erza was acting a bit off from her usual demeanor.

"We didn't see anything, and I couldn't sense that anyone else had been there. But, like I said, my senses aren't as good as his," Wendy replied with a downcast look as she turned her gaze back to the pinkette.

Lucy kneeled down opposite Erza. "He was responsive at first, but on our way here he just stopped talking. I don't think he even knows we're with him right now," she said sadly.

Once she was sure they didn't know anything, Erza subconsciously tuned them out. She was staring into Natsu's eyes; feeling herself tense at the look of hurt in his onyx orbs. She had seen the look of rage in these eyes. She had seen the looks of sadness and joy. However, she had never once seen a look of such utter and complete pain take hold of the Dragon Slayer next to her.

'Natsu...What happened to you?' she wondered, her skirt bunching up due to her clenched fists.

* * *

 **So, there's chapter one of this story. This chapter is relatively short as I'd like to make all other chapters 5K-10K words each. Lets just call this a test run to give myself a jump start in motivation.**

 **Pending what you readers want, I was planning on making this a long story, but if there's no interest, I'll finish it after three or four chapters and start on something else.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. As this is my first Fairy Tail fic, please, be as brutal as you want. Fire is just as welcome as a gentle breeze. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **-MGH**


End file.
